1. Field of the Invention
The present technique relates generally to removable storage media, such as computer diskettes, which comprise a write protect mechanism. More particularly, the present technique provides a method for identifying the write protect status of the removable storage media prior to accessing the media and automatically upon inserting the media into a media drive.
2. Background of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art which may be related to various aspects of the present invention which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Removable storage media, such as computer diskettes, often have write protect mechanisms to control data storage to the media. For example, 3-½ inch floppy diskettes have a write protect mechanism comprising an aperture and a slider that is movable over the aperture. If the slider covers the aperture, such that the aperture is closed, then data can be written to the floppy diskette. However, if the slider is moved away from the aperture, then the floppy diskette is write protected. In certain applications, it is desirable to know the write protect status of the removable storage media prior to accessing the media or attempting storage to the media. Unfortunately, the write protect status of the removable storage media is typically determined by physically observing the write protect mechanism or by attempting to store data to the media during normal storage operations.
Accordingly, a technique is needed for identifying the write protect status of the removable storage media, such as a computer diskettes, prior to accessing the media or attempting storage to the media. It also would be advantageous to identify the write protect status of the removable storage media automatically upon insertion into a media drive.